


The Misadventures of the Roman Prince and Virgil Jones GSA

by thefingergunsgirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I hope), Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Background Royality - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, GSA, Gen, Humor, Patton is pan, Roman is also gay, Virgil and Logan are best friends, Virgil and Logan say aro/aco RIGHTS, Virgil is gay, aroace logan, because why not, burning confederate flags, patton is an english teacher, platonic best buds analogical, roman is the theater teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefingergunsgirl/pseuds/thefingergunsgirl
Summary: Virgil did not mean to come out to his super extra drama teacher, it just kind of happened.But when he decides to start a GSA, Mr. Prince turns out to be a perfect advisor for the club.The story of how Virgil and Roman started a GSA featuring crack, glitter, and the burning of a few confederate flags.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	The Misadventures of the Roman Prince and Virgil Jones GSA

**Author's Note:**

> this fic could not have happened without the help of @j4cket, they listened to all my dumb ideas and helped me turn this fic from a "haha what if" into a fic. They're so awesome, they even offered to make fanart for this series which what the fuck that's so awesome.

In his defense, this wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t insanely sleep-deprived, and running on just coffee and spite. Being head of stage crew is the worst during tech week.

So when Mr. Prince comes striding towards him carrying a mug that reads, No one knows I’m gay, Virgil can’t help but say, “Mood”

Shit, The only person he’s out to is his best friend Logan and he just outed himself to his super extra drama teacher without a second thought. 

Mr. Prince just manically grins. He holds out his fist and says, “be gay do crime am I right.” 

It takes Virgil a solid seven seconds to realize that Mr. Prince is waiting for a fist bump.

Virgil taps his fist against Mr. Prince’s and wonders how his life came to this.

When he finally snaps out of his weird haze he says, “So did you need anything or….”

“Oh yeah, I wanted to let you know that Will lost his sword.”

Virgil doesn’t get paid enough for this shit.

“Fuck. Again? I taped off an area for him and everything.” 

For a second Virgil worries Mr. Prince is going to get bad at him for swearing but he just laughs, claps Virgil on the shoulder and says,

“Welcome to the shit show.”

Virgil just stands there wondering why the hell he thought joining the stage crew was a good idea.

—————

Virgil and Logan have just sat down at their table when Paul and Abby start making out.

Virgil fakes an exaggerated gag, “This school is too straight.”

“96% of the American population identifies as heterosexual” Logan says, “So the same logic would apply to this school.”

“Still,” Virgil says, “There’s gotta be enough kids here for a GSA”

“Forming a GSA would require and advisor and it would require letting the school know about your sexuality.” 

“So?” Virgil says, “My mom’s too drunk to care, and the student body hates me anyway.”

Logan nods, “Fair.”

“Plus Mr. Prince is literally the definition of chaotic gay energy, he’d say yes faster than you could say I’m gay.”

“I doubt that, considering the phrase ‘I’m gay’ is two syllables while the word ‘yes’ is only one.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, “you know what I mean.”

Logan just shrugs.

“If I can get a GSA going that protects closeted kids, would you come.”

“Maybe”, Logan says, “however I don’t know how many people would consider aromanticism and asexuality part of the LGBTQ+ spectrum.”

“That’s bullshit Lo,” Virgil says, “You belong just as much as any other queer person. And you’re crazy if you’d think I’d allow gatekeeping in my GSA. You deserve a safe space too”

Logan smiles, “Well it looks like I might have something to do during lunch, the emo kid I sit next to is getting a bit boring.”

“Hey!” Virgil says, playfully punching Logan in the shoulder.

Logan just continues to laugh.

————

After school, Virgil Marches into Roman Prince’s office and says, “This school needs a GSA.”

Roman doesn’t look up from his laptop when he retorts, “Well hello to you Virgil, thank you for asking, I am having a good day.”

Virgil just ignores Roman, “C’mon Mr. Prince, I know you want to.”

“What on earth gives you the impression?” Roman smirks. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe it was the pride flag- I’m sorry pride flags, on the walls of your classroom. Or maybe it was the ‘no one knows I’m gay’ mug, or maybe it was-” 

“I get the point Hot Topic.”

Virgil groans, “Hot Topic? Really? Of all the nicknames?”

Mr. Prince just cackles.

\----------------------------

Virgil slides into the seat next to Logan

“So hypothetically if I had an advisor for this hypothetical GSA, what would I need to do, hypothetically, to make this hypothetical club a thing.”

Logan doesn’t look up from his biology textbook when he says, “Well considering this club is purely hypothetical why does it matter?” 

Virgil snatches Logan’s textbook, “C’mon Logan.”

“You expect me to help you after you stole my book.”

“Duh.”

Logan sighs, “Well you’d need to take your proposal for a club to the principal along with a detailed outline for fundraising plans to create a budget for the club. You’d need to get an advisor, but otherwise, you should be good.” 

Virgil grins, and hands Logan his textbook back, “Thanks, Sherlock.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

A week later Virgil walks back into Mr. Prince's classroom.

“Ok to start a club we need a fundraising plan. I was thinking maybe a few bake sales, maybe a movie night.” Virgil says.

“Or, and I’m just throwing ideas around, we could set a bunch of confederate flags on fire and have people pay to watch,” Roman says. 

Virgil snorts, “Try getting that past the principal” 

“Be gay do crime, Virgil. Be gay do crime” 

Virgil sighs, “How could I have forgotten.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil hates public speaking, but apparently getting people into the GSA means public speaking, so here he is at 8:30 am twisting his fingers, waiting to give an announcement in front of the entire school.

Far too soon.

“Next announcement” His principal calls.

If anyone asks, His hands aren’t shaking.

Virgil walks out from backstage. His hands are stuffed in his pockets and he quickly walks up to the mic. 

“Uh hey,” He says, “I’m Virgil Jones, and If you hadn't noticed, we don’t have a GSA at this school.” A few murmurs bounce around the auditorium but Virgil keeps going, “I thought it was about time so I started one, and Mr. Prince is the advisor. So uh if you’re interested, come to his classroom at 12:45 on Thursday, we’re just gonna hang out and make posters, so you should come check it out.” 

There are a few bursts of sporadic applause. Virgil can hear Mr. Prince let out a very loud cheer, and all he wants to do is fade into the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thursday rolls around Virgil is nervous about the meeting. It has to go perfectly, Virgil doesn’t want the club’s first meeting to be last. 

In hindsight, he should have expected what was going to happen. 

All of the tables are covered in containers of glitter. There are several buckets of paint in all colors of the rainbow. Virgil wonders if that’s intentional or not. There are stacks and stacks of stickers and a few buckets of markers. There are even a few crayons. 

“Wow.” Virgil says, “You are unbelievably extra anytime you get.”

“Why thank you.” Mr. Prince makes a dramatic pose and Virgil groans.

\--------------------------------------

By 12:45 kids start rolling in. 

Logan is exactly on time, per usual. Virgil recognizes a couple of the seniors, Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. Elliot, his lab partner, comes in and he recognizes one of the freshmen, he thinks her name is Nia. 

His fellow juniors Will and Nico come in, and Will flashes him a bashful smile. Virgil just smirks. 

Mr. Prince has no hesitation jumping on the table and shouting, “Welcome lords ladies and nonbinary royalty, to the very first Everan High Gender and Sexuality Alliance club meeting. I’m so excited to host all of you here today! And now a word from our illustrious founder, Virgil Jones.” 

“In case you’re wondering, he’s always like this.” Virgil deadpans. Logan snorts, and Virgil shoots him with his finger guns. Making Logan laugh is practically the only reason he gets out of bed in the morning. 

After introducing themselves and their pronouns, people split up into groups and head towards the various tables. 

About twenty minutes in the door the classroom opens and a man walks in. Virgil feels like he’s seen him somewhere. He has big glasses, very similar to Logan’s. He has a bright blue polo on and he has a gray cardigan tied around his neck. 

Oh, Virgil thinks, It’s Mr. Sanders. This is the teacher Logan will go on rants about. He’s the teacher who can’t go five minutes without making a pun. Logan claims he doesn’t like this guy, but Virgil knows Mr. Sanders is Logan’s favorite, even though he’s an English teacher. 

“Patton, hey, what are you doing here.” Mr. Prince says, and honestly, Virgil forgot teachers even had first names.

“I’m here for the GSA silly.” Mr. Sanders says and he walks into the room. 

Mr. Prince grins, “Well you’ve come to the right place, Mark from Rent.”

Mr. Sanders laughs, “anygay, how’s it going? This club is awesome.” Virgil can hear Logan let out a very loud groan and in his peripheral vision, he can see Mr. Sanders waving to Logan. 

“It’s going pretty good.” Roman says, “How about I show all the amazing glitter I bought.”

When Roman leads Patton away, Logan turns to Virgil.

“Y’know when I figured out I was aro ace, I never thought I’d fit in anywhere.” Logan says, “I was always not gay enough for the gay kids and not straight enough for the straight kids. I never fit in anywhere. Then one day, I sat down next to this kid with purple hair and purple hoodie, and when I finally came out to him, he accepted me without hesitation.” 

“This guy sounds pretty cool,” Virgil says slowly. Logan snorts.

“Yeah, he is. I always thought I’d stay an outcast, and this guy he went out of his way to start a GSA party so I could have a place to do myself. He went outside of his comfort zone and everything. He showed me that being yourself is worth the struggle sometimes. He makes me want to shout from the rooftops. I feel a little less screwed up when I’m around him.” Logan finishes, and his voice is a little choked. Virgil feels overwhelmed with the amount of love he feels for his best friend. He wants to hug Logan and never let go. 

Instead, Virgil reaches over and squeezes Logan's hand. “I love you too nerd.” 

Logan squeezes his hand back in response. 

In the time they’ve been talking Roman has managed to grab six confederate flags and a few boxes of matches. 

“So,” Roman says, “Who wants to burn some confederate flags?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!  
> I hope you caught some of my easter eggs in the background characters :)  
> come scream at me on Tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
